Learning to Trust Again
by Miz Liz
Summary: Harry who has been severly abused by his uncle is rescued by his godfathers Sirius, who is still alive, and Lupin, only to soon find out that he must marry Severus Snape. This takes place in Harry's 6th year and will contain Slash,Child abuse,Mpreg maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment!**

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction, so feel free to love, hate it, or whatever. Just let me know! This is a marriage fic. I know, I know, but I love them. It will be slash. Reference to child abuse. Maybe some Mpreg. I'm not sure yet. This will mostly be about Snape and Harry, so enjoy, and please R&R!**

Harry woke up the next morning, aching all over. He slowly sat up in bed and winced from the pain. Uncle Vernon had really out done himself last night, Harry thought. Harry grabbed his glasses and sulked to the shower. He turned on the water, and stripped off his clothes while the water adjusted. He looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't a pretty sight. He was thin, pale from being malnourished, and had several bruises and other wounds. Given the deep bruising and pain in his shoulder, he was fairly certain that it was broken.. Harry stepped in the shower and began to wash himself gently. He reached a hand in between his buttocks cheeks and grimaced when he felt pain and blood. Without wanting to, Harry remembered the events of last night, in harsh detail.

_It was late night, early morning and Vernon staggered into Harry's room. He began to beat and whip Harry with his belt until he became hard. Vernon then roughly stripped Harry of his clothes and threw him on the bed. He pinned Harry's arm behind his back until his shoulder broke. Harry screamed out in pain. "That's right, my precious whore," Vernon whispered, "I love to hear your screams." Than began to thrust inside Harry repeatedly, invoking more screams from Harry._

Harry turned off the water and looked down at his body again. After every one of Uncle Vernon's night visits, Harry always felt hurt, dirty, used, and cheap. "Maybe I really am a whore." Harry said to himself. He slid down the shower wall and sat down in the bottom of the stall. He drew his knees to his chest and hugged them with his good arm. "I'm a cheap, dirty whore. A freak!." Harry put his head on his knees and began to sob in despair. He wondered if he was ever going to get out of there and away from his uncle.

Harry was pulled from his musings when he heard a banging on the door.

"Boy!" His uncle yelled. " Get the hell out of that bathroom this instant, and get your ass downstairs!"

Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs. What greeted Harry surprised him. No shocked him. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing in the living room. Seeing his godfathers, Harry rushed over and leapt into Sirius's arms. He sobbed in relief into Sirius's chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and was alarmed when Harry cried out in pain. Sirius pulled Harry back and looked into his godson's teary eyes.

"What's wrong Cub? Are you hurt?"

"Sirius…Please..Don't leave me here anymore!" Harry sobbed and threw himself back into Sirius.

"Sshhh, Harry." Sirius tried to soothe the trembling boy in his arms, "Remus and I have come to take you home."

"You can't just take our nephew!" Piped in Petunia.

Remus stepped forward with a scroll of parchment is his hand. "Legally we can. James and Lilly's will has recently been discovered and it names Sirius and I his legal guardians in the event of their deaths. So we _will_ be taking Harry with us right now." Petunia was about to protest when Vernon stopped her.

"Well, good riddance! That boy is fucking useless!" He turned to Petunia. "With him gone, we can move away and never have to worry about those freaks ever again."

When Remus saw that Harry was reluctant to let go of Sirius, Remus packed up Harry's belongings for him. When he made his way back downstairs he heard shouting and arguing.

"What have you done to my godson!" Sirius was yelling.

"We didn't do anything, that the freak didn't deserve!" Vernon retaliated.

"You son of a bitch! No child deserves to be beaten like that! You fucking muggle scum! You're inferior even in your world! How fucking dare you?!" Sirius spat on the carpet. Remus grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm his friend.

"Sirius.." Remus said quietly but firmly. "This isn't worth going back to Azkaban for. Come on. Let's just get Harry home." Sirius looked in his friends eyes, and calmed slightly. He saw that Remus was right, and shot a glare at the Dursleys before he turned Harry towards the door. Once outside, Sirius apparated them in front of Grimmauld Place, and ushered Harry inside with Remus following close behind.

When they got inside they showed Harry his new and improved room. In the middle was a large canopy bed, with a bed spread done in fall colors. The whole room was decorated with autumn colors, that Harry found very warm and relaxing. There was also a dresser, desk, and two bedside tables, as well as a bench at the foot of the bed and some bookcases. Cradling his hurt arm, Harry smiled and sat on the bed. Across from him he saw a door that led into a private bathroom. "Is this all really for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's for you Harry! You're our cub, and we will take the best care of you!" Remus chuckled slightly at Harry.

Sirius, however, was looking at Harry with concern. He walked over to be in front of Harry and knelt down before him. "Harry…Are you hurt?" Harry looked away from Sirius's prying eyes. "Harry…" Slowly and sadly Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry found himself at the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius asked to wait outside while Madam Pomphrey ran tests on Harry. She picked up her wand an waved it over Harry. A piece of parchment appeared with a list of Harry's injuries. The healer looked over the list with surprise and disgust. After she was done with the list she frowned down at Harry with pity. "Harry, who did this to you?" Harry turned his head away from Madam Pomphrey. "Was it your relatives?" Harry nodded mutely. "Was your uncle the one who raped you?"

Enraged Harry shouted, "Who said anything about being raped?!"

"Harry, the wand doesn't lie. I can tell by your injuries that you have been raped. On more than one occasion."

"You're not gonna tell my godfathers are you?" He had tears in his eyes.

"No Harry, I won't. There is a healer/patient confidentiality that I will not break." She sat down on the bed next to Harry. "But, I do think you should tell them. You can't keep this bottled up. It will eat you up and eventually destroy you. Just please consider it, Harry." She stood up and walked over to a cupboard that held several kinds of potion. "You need healing, Harry, but I don't see why you can't do it at home. I want you to take these potions and get some rest." She handed Harry four different vials of potion and ushered him out of the ward and said goodbye. Harry looked at the vials. He saw that one was for his bruising, one for cuts and tears in the skin, and another for his broken arm. The last vial he saw contained a sleeping potion.

Harry's godfathers took him home and helped him into bed, and gave him his potions. The last thing Harry heard was his godfathers worried voices.

"How could anybody do that to a child?"

"Do you think that his…"

"I don't know…"

**A/N: And that's chapter 1. Read and review please, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter**

**A/N: So only three of you has reviewed so far, but that's okay. Several of you have added me on their alert lists, so that's promising. **

When Harry woke up it was three days later. He felt mostly better from his injuries, but he still had a dull ache when he got out of bed. He shuffled over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. He didn't recognize them and assumed that his godfathers had provided them for him. Harry smiled at the thoughtfulness. It would be nice to have clothes that actually fit for a change. Deciding on jeans, t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt, Harry went into his bathroom and took a shower. The hot water felt good on his sore muscles and aching bones, and he stayed under the water for forty minutes before his hunger took over. Finding new shoes, Harry shoved them on his feet and hurried downstairs.

"Oh good Harry, it's you. From the sound on the stairs I thought it was a herd of wild hippogriffs descending down on the kitchen." Remus chuckled while he peered at Harry from behind his coffee mug.

"Sorry, I was hungry and I wanted to see you guys! Where's Sirius?"

"Don't apologize, Cub. I'm just glad you're feeling better. As for Sirius, I'm sure that lay-about is still in bed. He is becoming more and more like a dog every day." Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius in his Padfoot form laying in bed all day, like a common mutt.

Harry opened the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs. "What are you doing, Cub?" Remus asked with curiosity at Harry's actions.

"I'm making breakfast. I told you I was hungry."

Remus got up from where he was sitting and went over to Harry. "Harry, you don't have to do that. I can get Kreacher to make you your eggs."

"I don't mind Remus. I'm perfectly capable to do it myself." Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder causing him to jump away and drop the eggs. Harry first panicked at the sudden contact from behind and then panicked that he had caused a mess. He quickly bent down to clean up the eggs and apologized profusely. Remus knelt down in front of Harry.

"Harry, why don't you go sit down in the sitting room and I'll get Kreacher to make you some breakfast. Or Better yet why don't you go see if you can detach Sirius from his mattress." Harry sighed, nodded, stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. Remus summoned Kreacher and ordered him to clean up the eggs and make breakfast. He was mildly concerned about Harry's reaction to his touch, but quickly dismissed it; thinking he had merely startled Harry and nothing more.

* * *

Harry slowly opened the door to Sirius' room and was greeted with faint snoring. Sirius was sleeping soundly on his stomach. His shirt was off and the blankets were pulled down to his waist, exposing his bare back.

" Sirius!" Harry whispered. "Psst! Sirius!" Harry walked over to Sirius' side and shook his shoulder slightly. " Siiirius…Kreacher's making breakfast. I bet it's good." Sirius turned his face away from Harry and mumbled something incoherently. Harry rolled his eyes at his sleepy godfather. "Sirius! The house is being attacked by cats!" Harry shouted loudly. Sirius flipped over and sat up in bed. He looked around franticly until his eyes landed on Harry who was laughing hysterically. "Remus is right! You are acting more and more like a dog! Careful Sirius! Beware the Cats!"

"I'm sure anyone would get startled out of sleep if you shout at them, no matter what it was." Sirius replied. He tried to be serious about it, but seeing Harry laugh like that was warming his heart, and he couldn't help but let a smile escape. "Did you need anything, Cub?"

"No, not really. Remus just asked me to wake you for breakfast." Sirius stretched and got out of bed. "Tell Moony I'll be down soon, after I make myself look respectable."

* * *

They were just finishing breakfast when they received a floo-call from Dumbledore. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sirius knelt down before the fire to talk to Dumbledore. "You're not interrupting anything, Albus. In fact we just finished eating breakfast. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you three gentlemen?"

"Sure. Come on through."

A minute later Dumbledore came through the fire into the kitchen. He greeted each of the men in turn and sat down in one of the chairs. "Would you like some tea, Albus?" Remus offered.

"No thank you Remus. I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I think I may have some distressing news. Especially to you Harry."

"Why me?"

"What's going on Albus?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I'm afraid Harry must get married. Tomorrow."

"What!" Shouted Remus and Sirius together.

"Married? Tomorrow? Why?" asked Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy has asked the Ministry to marry Harry, and the Ministry has agreed."

"They can't do that! Remus and I are Harry's guardians and we wont allow it!"

"Actually they can since you didn't get Harry's aunt and uncle to sign guardianship over to you, you two are not Harry's guardians."

"Well we'll go back and get their signatures! I'll go right now!" Sirius made an attempt to get up and leave, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"You can't Sirius. Harry's relatives have left the country, which technically makes Harry abandoned, and a ward to the Ministry."

"I can't believe this is happening! They can't really expect me to hand my godson off to Lucius Malfoy! Is there anyway out of this, Albus?"

"The only way out of this is if Harry was already married. Lucius intends to Marry Harry in four days. That is why he must get married tomorrow."

"That's insane! Who are we going to get to marry Harry tomorrow?" Remus asked.

" I have called in a favor from a member of the order and he has agreed to help us." Dumbledore stated.

"Who is it going to be?" Asked Harry quietly.

They all looked at Dumbledore. "Severus Snape."

**A/N: And that is Chapter two. I hoped you liked it. Please review for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. That being said, I am however perverting the characters to suit my own fancy. Hopefully it will suit yours as well.**

**A/N: I'm now actually surprised by the number of reviews and alert adds. I think that's awesome! Keep it up folks.**

"Snape! You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Harry, language." Dumbledore scolded.

"I'm sorry professor."

"I agree with Harry! Fucking Snape?! That Death Eater?!" Shouted Sirius.

"Former Death Eater, turned spy." Corrected Dumbledore.

"I'll marry Harry." Remus announced standing up.

"A noble gesture Remus, but the marriage must be consummated within a month of the union, to seal the bond. You know that. Besides The Ministry will put up to much of a fuss if a werewolf married Harry."

"Well if Lucius had to ask the Ministry to marry me, how am I going to marry Snape without their permission?" Harry asked.

"It will be a tricky business. We will feign ignorance of the fact that Harry is a ward to the Ministry and perform a blood ritual at the wedding. That way the only way that it can be broken is if you or Severus, intentionally break it, or if the Ministry finds the marriage not legitimate. That is another reason why the marriage must be consummated, and why the two of you must put on a convincing performance. You can be sure that Lucius will have the Ministry check up on the two of you."

"No! There is no way I'm gonna let my godson marry that man! I won't have it!" Shouted Sirius, again.

"As it stands Sirius," Dumbledore calmly went on, "It's Severus or Lucius, and I'm sure you'll agree that Severus is the better choice." Sirius looked at Dumbledore and silently agreed. He wondered to himself what James would have to say about all this. He felt that he had let his friend down. Again. "I know this comes as a shock, Harry, but believe me…it's for the best." He stood up to leave, but turned to Sirius and Remus before he entered the fireplace. "I've taken care of the wedding plans, and Severus and I will be here at 10:00a.m tomorrow." With that he entered the fireplace and left in a green blaze.

Everyone was quiet for the next ten minutes. Remus and Sirius just silently sat and looked at Harry, like at any second he'd make a dive for the knife drawer. In fact the thought had briefly crossed his mind, but just as quickly Harry discarded the idea. He just looked down and sighed. "Well…Okay than." Harry stood up and slowly walked upstairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Harry closed his bedroom door, he let the tears he had been holding back, flow freely. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands, while he sobbed about the new turn of events. Harry was startled but not surprised when he heard a soft knock on his door as it swung open. Sirius poked his head in, and Harry turned his face away. He didn't want his godfather to see him cry, and quickly dried his eyes. Sirius came and knelt in front of Harry, and put a comforting hand on the side of Harry's calf.

"Harry, look at me." Harry looked down at his hands instead. "Harry, don't be embarrassed. I'd cry too if I had to marry Snape." Harry looked up and let out a sad laugh at Sirius. "It's going to be okay. Just because you're getting married does not mean that we won't see each other. Remus and I will check in on you and make sure that Snape is treating you the way you deserve." Harry leaned forward and hugged the man in front of him.

"I'm scared. I know that man hates me, and I'm just scared."

"Oh, my Cub…I'm so sorry."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry barely slept the night before. He kept thinking about what his life would be like with Snape. He kept imagining himself being berated at and being hit with a newspaper like an unruly puppy. And then he would think about the so called wedding night. The thought of Snape's hands on his body. The idea made him shudder like his body was trying to reject it like a donated organ. After several hours of these thoughts Harry finally decided to get up and hit the shower. He got in the hot shower and let the water rain down over him. He knew 10:00 was fast approaching and anxiety and fear gripped his stomach, causing him to expel what little he had in his stomach.

As much as Harry wanted to stay in the shower, he knew it would be pointless. Someone would eventually come collect him and drag him kicking and screaming to the alter, and he knew from experience that is was best to face your problems head on, with a brave face. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself and exited the bathroom. There were dress robes laid out on his bed and he put them on assuming they were meant to be worn for the ceremony. It was 10:00 already, and Harry went downstairs.

All eyes were on Harry as he walked into the kitchen. At the table were his godfathers, Dumbledore, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and Snape. Harry greeted them with a silent nod.

"Kingsley Shackelbolt is here to oversee the ceremony and paperwork." Dumbledore explained. Harry sadly smiled at him and he saw his expression mirrored on Shackelbolt's face. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Kingsley's concern, made him feel slightly better. Harry soon found himself being ushered into the gardens, and face to face with Snape, his soon to be husband.

"Gentlemen. We have gathered here today to bear witness to the binding of Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Do your Severus Tobias Snape take Harry James Potter as your lawful husband and bonded? Do you vow to honor, protect, and care for him to the best of your ability?"

"I do." Severus lifted his left hand and Kingsley cut his palm with a silver dagger.

"And do you Harry James Potter take Severus Tobias Snape as your lawful husband and bonded? Do you vow to honor, protect, and care for him to the best of your ability?"

"I do." Said Harry with a timid voice and lifted his shaking left hand to Kingsley who cut it like had Snape's. Severus then placed his own bloody palm over Harry's and tightly grasped his hand.

"Severus, you may kiss your husband to seal your vows." Snape leaned into Harry and kissed him on the lips. His lips were warm, but the kiss still felt cold. It was empty; devoid of any feeling. Instantly afterwards a red ribbon appeared and tied itself around their hands. When it disappeared a moment later, it left matching rings on each of their left ring fingers. Both were platinum with a stripe of rose gold going along the center, that signified the blood bond they underwent along with the regular wedding ceremony. After the magic had settled, Harry quickly snatched his hand back from Snape's clutch. Unfazed, Severus just turned to sign the paperwork Kingsley presented him. When his signature was in place, he thrusted the parchment at Harry who in turn signed next to Severus's. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus also signed the parchment as witnesses. With all signatures in place, Kingsley left to file the paperwork at the Ministry.

"Come with me, Potter." Snape spat out. Harry hugged his godfathers goodbye and went over to Snape, who grabbed him by the shoulders and apperated them to the edge of Hogwarts. Snape dragged him all the way to the dungeons and his private rooms.

"It has been decided that you will move in down here, and live with me. The ministry will be checking in, so this…._arrangement_ must look legitimate if this is going to work." Harry looked around. They were in a sitting room with books completely lining the walls. There was a fireplace on one wall with a couch and two armchairs facing it. He looked to the left and saw a small kitchen, and to the right three closed doors. "The door on the end leads to my office and private potions lab. Do not go in there. The middle door leads to your study. You will do your homework in there. I will not tolerate you leaving your school things all over the place, so keep it in there." Snape was talking down to Harry, and every word that fell out of his mouth felt like a whack on the nose.

Snape walked over to the first door and opened it and motioned for Harry to enter. He did and looked around. In it was a king size canopy bed, two wardrobes, and two bedside tables with lamps on them. The whole room was done in dark rich colors. The wood was a dark cherry and the bedding was midnight blue and the rug was forest green. The floor was bare dark gray stone. There was a small fireplace that heated the room and a door that led to the bathroom.

"This is where we will sleep. I trust it is good enough. Even for a pampered brat."

"We…we're gonna share a bed?" Stammered Harry, ignoring Snape's comment.

"What did I just say, Potter?" Snape barked. "This must look legitimate! So yes that means sharing a bed! I can assure you, that I would prefer you not be here at all!"

"Then why do agree to marry me?!"

"That is between me and Dumbledore! I must insist that you mind your business and count your blessings. If it weren't for me you would be warming Lucius' bed next week! I suggest you be grateful!"

"Merlin! All I asked is why you agreed to marry me! I never meant to sound ungrateful! You are so touchy, paranoid, and whiny! No wonder my father called you Snivellus!" Without any warning Snape grabbed Harry by the throat.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again! Do you understand?!" He gripped Harry's neck tighter, and showed no signs of letting go. Panicking Harry clawed at Snape's hands. When he didn't let go, Harry swung his arm up and smacked Snape across his cheek. Snape's head snapped to the side. He turned back to face Harry, and threw him down by his throat. Harry fell and laid sprawled out on the floor and rubbed his neck, coughing deeply. Snape just sneered at him and turned on his heel, and left Harry on the floor. For the third time in three days Harry cried, as Snape's footsteps echoed throughout the room.

**A/N: That's Chapter 3. I plan on Making Snape be mean for awhile. I think it's more dramatic. I hope you liked the new chapter. Please tell me what you think, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I just want to.**

**A/N: Enjoy**

Snape sat at his desk in his office and conjured a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass. The amber liquid sloshed in his glass slightly as he poured himself some. He took a long, slow sip and then touched his aching cheek tentatively. He could feel it starting to bruise and pulled out a potion from his desk and applied it to his sore cheek. As angry as he was for being hit, he had to admit that the kid had balls. Even worse, the kid had one hell of a swing. He was glad that it had only been an open handed slap instead of a full on punch. Otherwise he would have to explain to Madam Pomphrey why his new husband had broken his jaw. Snape drained his drink and poured another. He drank the second in one gulp and had the whiskey disappear to where it came from. Moments later he heard Harry fumbling around with something. Severus sighed. "What now."

He went into his bedroom and saw Harry fumbling around with his wardrobe. "What prey tell are you doing to my wardrobe, Potter?"

"I was looking for my clothes." Harry responded with a hoarse voice. Snape grabbed Harry by the shoulder, turned him around, and directed him to the other wardrobe in the room.

"_Your_ clothes live over here. And only over here." Snape looked down at Harry. He could see a clear hand shaped bruise settling in on Harry's neck. Upon seeing it, he felt slightly guilty, but quickly pushed it away. He conjured the same potion he used earlier. "Sit down on the bed, Potter." Harry didn't move. "Come on, I haven't got all day." Snape snapped. Reluctantly Harry moved over to the bed and sat down. Snape moved over to him and unscrewed the potion jar. He scooped out some of the contents with his fingers. "Tilt your chin up." This time Harry complied the first time. Snape gently rubbed the potion onto Harry's bruised neck. Harry winced and flinched away. "Sit still, Potter! This won't take long." He finished applying the potion and backed away from Harry. Snape couldn't help but think about how much he liked the feel of Harry's skin under his hand. It was soft and vulnerable. He cleared his throat. "Come on. We're expected at dinner." Harry pulled out a sweatshirt from his wardrobe and pulled it on, then followed Snape up to the great hall.

«

"Ah! There they are!" Dumbledore smiled at them warmly. "We were just speculating if you two would join us."

"Yes, how is married life treating you, Severus?" Mcgonagall smirked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. Seeing that Potter and I have only been married for less than a day."

"Potter? Is that how you plan to address your husband?" Mcgonagall continued. Snape was getting slightly irritated.

"How I address my…_husband_, is none of your concern Minerva." Snape sat down next to Dumbledore and motioned for Harry to take the empty seat next to him. Harry sat down glumly, and quietly ate his dinner. He didn't want to be there, and he certainly didn't want to be there with Snape.

Harry listened politely to the conversation, but he wasn't interested. Not until Professor Sprout asked Dumbledore about who the new defense against the dark arts teacher would be.

"Actually I've asked Remus Lupin to take up the post again. Under the given circumstances he agreed. I'm quite relieved really. If he didn't accept I don't know of anyone else brave enough to take the job. It seems people think the position cursed." The teachers at the table laughed. Except Snape, Harry noticed. Heaven forbid the man lighten up for once.

After that, dinner remained uneventful for Harry, and he was glad for that. When dessert was finished, Snape ushered Harry back into the dungeons. Harry sighed and walked over to one of the armchairs and curled himself up in it. Snape took out a book and took the chair opposite Harry. Harry gazed over at Snape for a minute and then turned his attention to the crackling fire.

"Don't you ever do anything intelligent?" Snape asked after a while. Harry just ignored him. "Can't even hold an intelligent conversation I see." He smirked as he looked back down at his book. Harry turned to look at him.

"Did it ever occur to you that I just don't want to talk to you? Or maybe given our earlier 'conversation' that the more intelligent thing to do was to just ignore you?" Snape snapped his book closed and set it on an end table.

"I don't like being ignored." He said slightly angered.

"I don't care what you like, or don't like for that manner." Harry replied quietly. Snape walked over to Harry and leaned in. He put a hand on each arm of the chair, trapping Harry in it and allowing Snape to be face to face with him.

"I suggest you start caring. You're my husband, and all you have left!" Harry regarded Snape quietly then looked down at his hands. He was right, Snape was all he had left. He stood up and Snape backed away to allow him room. Harry stood in front of him.

"You're right." Harry sighed with resignation. "It's getting late. I think I'll go take a bath and go to bed."

«

Harry had been soaking in the oversized tub for over an hour. When the water started to get cold he got out and put on some pajama bottoms. He walked out an saw Snape already in bed reading again. He suddenly felt awkward only wearing only pajama bottoms. Harry started to busy himself about the room.

Snape looked at Harry. He hated to admit it but Harry looked good. He was a little thin and narrow but he had a nice muscled body from quidditch. It almost made him a fan of the sport. Snape watched as Harry busied himself about the room, cleaning up after the day's mess. "You know there are house elves for that."

"I don't mind. I'm almost done anyways."

"Suit yourself, Potter." Snape replied and went back to his book. He was taking notes and wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

After a few minutes, Harry walked over to the bed. He lightly touched the bedspread; not getting in. He just stood there hesitantly.

"For Merlin's sake boy! Just get into bed. I'm not going to jump you. I'm not feeling in a particularly sexy mood right now." Harry pulled back the bed covers and slowly got in. He turned on his side with his back to Snape. He rolled his eyes at Harry, but said nothing. Instead he put his book and notes down, and turned out the lights.

«

The next morning Snape woke up and found That Harry wasn't there. He just hoped the boy wasn't getting into trouble. He got up and made his way into the bathroom and started a shower.

Harry was in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard the shower turn on. He decided to make an effort at playing nice with Snape and started to make breakfast for two. He didn't know what Snape liked to eat so he decided to make French toast and eggs, with a side of bacon and toast. He also found some coffee and began brewing it. He was finishing up the French toast when he heard the shower turn off. He didn't know why, but he hoped Snape liked the breakfast he prepared.

Snape exited the bedroom and was immediately hit in the face with the most delicious smells. His stomach growled loudly. He looked over to the kitchen and saw Harry setting the table and laying down food. "Do you not understand the concept of house elves?"

Harry looked up startled. "I was just doing something nice. Besides I don't mind."

"You say that quite often, but I don't believe you. No one wants to cook or clean."

"Believe me I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"I'm sure a spoiled brat, is in no way used to this." Harry sighed and began serving Snape. Then Snape took a turn and sighed. "Never the less, Potter….I'm grateful." Snape choked on the last word like it was painful.

"You're welcome. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. French toast happens to be my favorite and this looks edible enough."

They continued the rest of breakfast in silence until they heard a knock on the door. Snape got up and answered the door.

"Good morning, Severus." Lucius Malfoy greeted in pseudo civility.

**A/N: Uh Oh! Cliff Hanger! What's gonna happen? Well you're going to have to wait. I'm sorry about the short chapters but It would take a very long time for me to update if they were any longer. But I promise to try and make the next one longer. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucius." Snape hissed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lucius smirked and shifted to reveal another man standing behind him. "The Minister and I have a few questions for you and your…new _husband._"

"So sorry for the intrusion, Severus, but do you mind if we came in?" Fudge stammered. Apparently not even the minister of magic could tolerate Snape's glare.

"No intrusion Minister. Harry and I were just having breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh. No thank you. We'll just ask our questions and be on our way." Fudge answered. Snape ushered Lucius and Fudge into the sitting room, and collected Harry from the kitchen. He sat down with Harry on the loveseat. Putting on a show Snape placed his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry was surprised but tried his best to hide it, and followed Snape's lead and laced his arm around his husband's.

Settling, Fudge turned to Snape and Harry. "Now. How long have you two been married?"

"Less than a week." Snape quickly replied.

"Uh huh. How nice. You do know that Harry was promised to Lucius, Don't you?"

"I was unaware. I apologize." Harry was taken aback and was bothered by how the men talked about him as if he were property.

"Bollocks!" Uttered Lucius, eyeing Harry. "Minister, this is obviously nothing more than an attempt to steal what was promised to me!" Fudge held up a hand to silence the man.

"What type of marriage do the two of you share?"

"Well in addition to the traditional vows, Harry and I underwent a blood bonding."

"Has it been consummated?" Lucius bluntly stated, and Snape glowered at him.

"It has not." Snape growled in response.

"Fudge, you must see that this is nothing more than a sham!"

"I must admit, that the lack of consummation is odd." Fudge pondered.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." All eyes turned to Harry. "I'm not happy to admit it, but I've been a little nervous about consummating the marriage." Harry blushed.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Never the less, Lucius, I can not at this time find a reason that makes this marriage illegitimate. The lack of consummation is odd, but the law states that they have a month in which to do…it." Fudge stammered some more. "I also don't like the sneakiness of it either, but never the less it will remain in affect. Come along Lucius. We've interrupted this couple long enough." With that Fudge and Lucius made their exit.

Snape and Harry just sat there for a few minutes. Relief washed over them. They had survived their first ministry surprise drop in. Snape, realizing his hand was still on Harry's thigh, removed it. "Unhand me, boy!" Snape said sharply, pushing Harry's arm off his. He stood up and looked down to see a flash of hurt cross Harry's face. "I have work to do. And I'm sure you have more important things to do than sit there looking daft!" With a swirl of his robes, Snape turned and went to his office and shut the door.

As soon as the door to his office was closed, Snape leaned his back against it. "Fuck!" He hisses out loud. He was relieved that the first meeting had gone his way, but it was becoming abundantly clear that he soon had to have sex with Harry. And while his body was more than up for it; more than willing, his mind found the idea unappealing. Harry was the spawn of his childhood nemesis, and he looked like James. Which made it all the more worse. Snape sighed. "But he is extremely good looking." He made his way over to his caldron and began brewing potions for the hospital wing. Snape was glad for the work. It would keep his mind off of Harry and his marital obligations.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Snape left the sitting room Harry's heart fell. Things were going well at breakfast, and then Snape seemed to return to his old self at the drop of a hat. And that was after they had their small victory over Lucius. After a few minutes of pondering his husbands actions, he went to the kitchen and started to clean up after their interrupted breakfast.

When he was finished cleaning the kitchen, he attempted to find other things to clean. When he was finished he pulled out one of Snape's potion books to brush up on his skills. He hoped that it would please his new husband.

After several hours, Snape still hadn't made another appearance. It was getting rather late and Harry decided to start dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snape was bottling the last of the potion when he was working on, when he heard a voice call his name.

"Severus?" Harry called. Snape dropped the vial of potion he had in his hand.

"Damn it, Potter! I thought I told you that you were not, I repeat NOT to come in here! This is why! What if I had been working on something more volatile?" He waved his wand and the mess disappeared.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry replied meekly.

"What is it?" Snape demanded angrily.

"Well..You've been gone awhile and you didn't eat much at breakfast-"

"For Merlin's sake spit it out Potter!"

"I made dinner. I was coming to see if you wanted to join me."

Snape sighed. "Very well. Since you fussed." He followed Harry out through the sitting room to the kitchen. He was rewarded with a candlelit roast dinner. It immediately made his mouth water. He Didn't want to admit it, but he was touched by Harry's effort to be kind to him.

"Where did you learn to cook, Potter?"

"Oh, I always did the cooking at home." He started serving Snape and himself. "I also took care of the cleaning."

Snape was chuckling. "Come now, Potter. You Can't expect me to believe that someone as pampered as you did all the cooking and cleaning for your family."

"It's Harry, and believe what you will. But it's true never the less."

Snape was just finishing up his second helping when Harry started cleaning up. Watching the boy, he silently wondered if what Harry said was true. He stood up and went in the sitting room and pulled a book off the shelf. He sat down in an armchair in front of the fire and began reading. Soon after, Harry joined him. He sat in the armchair next to Snape's and picked up the potions book from earlier.

"Potions Harry?"

"Well I thought that since I was married to a potions master, I should try to improve in that area." Snape just grunted in agreement to Harry's statement.

After about an hour Harry put down his book. "I think I'll start getting ready for bed."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll be in too shortly." Snape replied.

Snape spent the next ten minutes finishing the chapter he was reading before returning it to the book shelf. He groaned as he stretched his back, and then made his way to the bedroom. The sight he was accosted with made his jaw drop. There was Harry stark naked and stretched out on the bed looking at Snape as he entered the room. "I thought it was best to get this over with." Naked Harry said.

Snape's body stirred pleasantly. But his mind couldn't help being…disgusted. The way Harry was presenting himself made him seem easy and slutty. Almost like he should throw galleons at his whore's feet. He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of pajamas. With the clothes in hand he walked over to Harry. For a second he just stared down at his husband. Then he suddenly tugged on Harry's arm pulling him out of bed and on to the floor. Snape then threw the pajamas at Harry. "Put some fucking clothes on, you disgust me."

Harry pulled the pajamas to his body and tried to curl up as small as he could. He wanted nothing more than to hide or disappear. He put his head in his hands and began to cry. It had been a while since he felt this way, the last time was the last time his uncle raped him. Snape went into the bathroom to change as Harry pulled on the pajamas that were trusted at him. He crawled into bed with tears still streaming freely.

Moments later Snape returned and crawled into bed next to Harry. He felt the silent sobs emitting from Harry, and was getting annoyed by them. He waited 20 minutes for them to stop. When they didn't, Snape sat up in bed.

"Potter! I have lots of work to do tomorrow! So if you insist on continuing this incessant boo - hooing, then get out!"

Harry flipped back the covers. "I don't want to share a bed with an insensitive git anyways!" Harry yelled, tears still flowing. He stomped to the door and slammed it on his way out. He flopped on the couch and restarted the dying fire. Eventually he cried himself into a fitful sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Harry woke up with a sore neck and back. He tried his best to stretch it out, but to no avail. He then quietly opened the bedroom door in case Snape was still sleeping. To his relief he wasn't even in there. Harry sighed and collected clothes for a shower. When he opened the bathroom door he came face to face with Snape who was naked from the waist up.

"Don't you fucking knock, Potter?" He snapped at Harry.

"I…I..I'm sorry." Harry stammered quietly and exited the bathroom. Soon after Snape came out and glared at Harry. Harry in response slinked into the bathroom and started the shower.

When Harry left the room, Snape shrugged on a set of robes. He had just got them on when he heard a knock at his door. He strode over to it and opened it to find Sirius and Lupin standing there. He rolled his eyes and growled at the pair.

"What are you two mutts doing darkening my doorstep?"

"What? Harry's godfather's can't even visit him on his birthday?" Sirius replied.

"Today is Potter's birthday?" Snape mused out loud.

"You didn't even know when your husband's birthday was? What's wrong with you?" Lupin asked. Snape opened his mouth to respond but before he could utter a word, Harry burst past Snape and flung himself into Sirius' arms. Sirius hugged back, and when Harry didn't let go after a while, He became concerned.

Sirius rubbed a soothing hand over Harry's back. "Harry is everything ok?" He pulled Harry back to look in his face, and saw tears in his eyes. Even more concerned he grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Harry. What's wrong?"

**A/N: I'm very sorry about the delayed update. Usually I won't wait so long, but I have Classes and I was in the hospital for a few days. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry took a step back from his Godfather, and wiped his eyes. He took a sideways glance at Snape who was headed to his office. When the door closed he looked back at Sirius. "Snapewouldn'thavesexwithme! He sobbed out and crashed into Sirius' arms again. He was sobbing extremely heavily now and Sirius or Lupin couldn't understand him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but what did you say?" Harry untangled himself from Sirius and still sobbing slowly told them of last night's events.

When Harry was finished, Sirius and Remus were fighting to see you got to go kill Snape. Sirius won, with the argument that he was Harry's Godfather. Remus stayed behind to comfort the hysterical Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snape was in his office going over some of his lesson plans when Sirius threw open the door with a loud bang. He was rushing over to Snape with his wand drawn. "What the fuck is your problem, Snape?!"

Snape just continued to sit in his chair and glare at Sirius. "Well, I could ask you the same question, since you were the one who barged into my office like someone set your tail on fire."

"I'll set you on fire if you don't give me some answers!"

"Answers to what? What are barking about now?"

"Harry told me about last night! How you refused him! After all he has been through! You are supposed to keep him safe, and instead you hurt him! How could you possibly do that to him?"

"Last night your precious godson acted like a common whore. And as for keeping him safe, I am. He isn't warming Lucius' bed now, is he?"

"How can you be so cruel, so unfeeling? Is this about James?"

"How dare you bring him up in my presence! Let alone in my own home!"

"Just let it go, Snape! And for Merlin's sake don't take it out on Harry!"

"How I treat me own husband is none of your concern! Now get out! I have a lot of work to do, and you're bothering me." Snape turned back to his plans with a snarl. Sirius, who was appalled by Snape's behavior, walked out.

Sirius rushed over to Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Harry." He whispered to Harry. He pushed Harry back, to look him in the face. "Come on! Let's try and salvage the day. The three of them went into Lupin's old rooms from when he was the DADA teacher. There he announced that Dumbledore had asked him to return to the position, which he accepted. Thrilled, Harry ran over and hugged the werewolf. The rest of the day was spent with pleasant conversation and presents for Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Harry went home he was much happier than he was that morning, but he was nervous about going inside. It was quite late and he was worried about angering Snape. He sighed and slowly opened the door to Snape's quarters. The first thing he saw was Snape sitting in the living room. "What have you been through?" Snape said calmly. Harry looked at Snape and then at the drink in his hand; then at Snape again.

"What?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, when I was being chastised for our…_encounter_ last night, Black said 'How could I? after all you have been through.' So I ask again. What have you been through?" Harry just stared at him for a couple minutes.

"Why do you care?"

" I need to know. I must know everything, if we want to make this marriage work." He drained his glass of fire whiskey and started pouring another.

"What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" Harry asked appalled.

"I'm not drunk….though I must admit that I am on my way. Will you just answer my question?"

"I just….didn't have a happy home life is all."

"First, I find that hard to believe, and Second is that all? Many people have unhappy home lives. I don't see how that would rate a tongue lashing from Black."

"Why is that so hard to believe?! Because it's me? The Golden boy?"

"Yes, precisely. I'm sure you were coddled and spoiled from birth." Snape sneered and made his way over to Harry. "You are no better than your father. Man up Potter." He stood and stared at Harry, who looked down dejectedly. Snape chuckled and turned to make his way to the bedroom.

"I was beaten." Harry said in a small voice. Snape turned around.

"What?"

"I said I was beaten. And raped on several occasions. When I left my Aunt and Uncle's I had a broken shoulder, several cuts and bruises, as well as….other injuries." Snape set his drink down on the mantle of the fire place.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was afraid and…ashamed."

Snape sighed. He felt like a horse's ass. "Does anyone know?"

"Sirius and Remus know about the beatings, But only you and Madam Pomphrey know about the rape."

"Po…Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I promise to do my best to change. Can you forgive me?"

"I'll try….but right now it's too soon."

"Fair enough. You know, it's getting late. How about we get ready for bed?" Harry nodded and followed Snape into the bedroom. Snape pulled out some more pajamas for Harry and this time handed them to him gently.

Harry ran an appreciative hand over the fabric. "Thank you, sir." He then went into the bathroom to change, much to Snape's secret displeasure.

When both men were in bed, Harry turned over on his side and went to sleep fairly quickly. Snape on the other hand, lay on his back for hours, unable to sleep. How could he have been so wrong about Harry?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lucius. Why do you continue to disappoint me? Why have you failed to bring Him to me?"

"My Lord, I'm doing my best, but the minister…." Voldemort put up a pale skeletal hand up to stop him.

"There are no excuses! Crucio!" Lucius squirmed on the floor under the curse. He bit his lip in an attempt not to scream. He bit until blood formed, but in the end he screamed anyways. After several minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Do not continue to disappoint me!" He hissed out. Lucius went over and knelt before the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my Lord. I'm sorry my Lord." Lucius practically chocked on his words and blood and then bent down to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Leave me!" Voldemort hissed again. Lucius left. Voldemort continued to seethe in anger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry woke with a start and clutched his scar. It was an antagonizing burning, ache. His own lip started to bleed from trying not to scream. In the end it was futile and he let out a loud strangled scream.

**A/N: I almost didn't continue with this story. I got several harsh e-mails about it calling me a sick pervert. And I got mad, and almost quit. But then I thought: "Yeah I'm a pervert! So what? I didn't ask you guys to read the story!" I do however apologize to those who have been nice and waiting for the update. Perverts of the world rejoice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and sent along their kind words! However I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following: lady. edgecombe, lovefremione, Jack, and littlekat1010. I found your reviews very uplifting and inspiring, so extra thank yous and hugs for you!**

Snape shot up in bed and clutched his own head when Harry started was groaning with his own self misery due to a hangover, until he looked over at Harry. "Harry!" Snape slid over to Harry and placed his hands on both sides of Harry's face. "What's wrong?" Harry closed his eyes to try and shut the pain out. "Harry. Look at me! What's wrong?"

"Voldemort." Harry choked out. The pain then quickly subsided and left him gasping for breath.

"Stay here." Snape got out of bed and made his way to his personal stock of potions. He grabbed two vials and went back to the bedroom. He handed one of the vials to Harry. "Here drink this. It's a calming draught." Snape explained, and then downed the other vial.

Harry drank his own potion and handed the empty vial back to Snape. "You needed one too? I didn't think I startled you that badly."

Snape let out a wry chuckle. "No, no. Unfortunately I needed to make use of a hangover potion."

"I see. Well it's what happens when you swill whiskey."

Snape smirked at Harry. "Cheeky brat."

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Unless you want to go first."

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to give my potion some time to take affect first." Snape sat with his back against the pillows as he watched Harry make his way into the bathroom and close the door. He closed his eyes and silently wondered how he was going to make this marriage work. He certainly had to rethink some things in regards to Harry. Regrettably he had assumed Harry had been just like his father James, but in reality Harry had a difficult childhood much like he had. Snape had never been raped, but he did understand all too well what it was like to be beaten. Even after realizing all this, Snape did not know how he was suppose to just forget all the animosity he and Harry shared for all those years.

Snape was stirred out of his thoughts when Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel. He watched Harry cross the room to his wardrobe. Snape could tell he was feeling self conscious under his gaze.

"I uh…forgot my clothes." He quickly grabbed some things and rushed back into the bathroom, acutely aware that Snape was still watching him. How could Snape not watch, when Harry's towel was slung low on his hips and his tanned and toned chest was laid out to bear? Not to mention his sculpted legs? What was a man to do, except stare? Harry reemerged a short time later completely dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Snape was unsure where the boy kept getting them, but he was quickly becoming resentful of how they covered up Harry's body.

"How's the hangover?"

Snape stood up and stretched his body. "Much better." He slinked his way into the bathroom and started a cold shower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snape exited the bedroom in his usual black robes to the smell of breakfast once again be cooked. "Potter! I thought we talked about this! You are not my house elf!"

"I'm sorry! It's like a bad habit now, or a routine or something. I'm just so used to having to do it."

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you making anyways?"

Harry smiled. Snape hated to admit it, but it was a very charming smile. "Waffles and bacon. _My _favorite." Harry started placing the food on the table along with some fruit.

"Well it smells edible, and if it's anything like your French toast I will at least be able to keep it down." Snape smirked as Harry only made a small groan of protest at his jibe at the food. The two of them ate in silence for awhile until Snape asked Harry about his vision that morning. "What did you see this morning, about the Dark Lord?"

Harry sighed. "He was torturing Lucius. Apparently he was supposed to bring someone to Voldemort, but failed. He was not pleased to say the least."

"Was there anything else? Do you have any idea who Lucius was suppose to bring?"

"All I know is that it was supposed to be a man. They only referred to this mystery person as 'Him.' Can we not talk about this please? Let's talk about something else."

"Ok. Fine. How long has your Uncle been raping you?"

Harry dropped his silverware in shock. He quickly glanced at Snape and then back down at the table. " A while." He stood up and started cleaning up after breakfast.

"Well that doesn't tell me much. How old were you the first time?"

Harry started to clean faster. He was getting more and more upset at the turn of conversation topics. "I don't know. I don't see how it matters. It happened. It's over"

Snape stood up from the table and grabbed Harry's arms to stop him from cleaning. "Stop that Harry! Stop cleaning! Just answer me! I want to help you."

"No one can help me! Alright? I deserved it! I'm a dirty, disgusting, murdering, whore!" At this Harry started to sob. Snape still had him by the arms, and drew him into his chest. He clutched to Snape and let out the most heart wrenching cries, Snape had ever heard.

"I'm sorry Harry." Snape said quietly in Harry's ear.

Harry's cries slowly quieted down and he looked up into Snape's face and saw concern. He then stood on his tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on Snape's lips.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortest chapter ever, but I am going away tomorrow and won't be back until Monday. You all have been wonderful this week and didn't deserve to wait so long for another update! I hope you liked it none the less! Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Snape hadn't been kissed in a long time, and at first leaned into Harry's kiss. Harry started to reach up and put his arms around Snape's neck, but Snape grabbed his arms and pushed him away.**

"**Harry, I don't think this is such a good idea right now. You're very upset."**

"**What did I do wrong? "Harry asked with fresh tears in his eyes.**

"**Nothing. I just don't think you should be here right now. Go fly your broom. Go visit your godfathers. Just go do something." With that Snape turned and retreated to his office.**

**Tears still flowing, Harry took Snape's advice and took his broom and left.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Snape swept into his office and allowed the door to slam shut. He gripped the edge of his desk and sighed. It had been a long time since anyone had caused that reaction from him, and Harry had managed to do it twice in one morning. Snape carded his hand through his hair, and threw himself down into a chair. He shifted in it uncomfortably; his erection straining painfully. This time Snape's body demanded release and he slid his hands down his own chest and thighs. He moved his hands down to his inner thighs and back up to his bulging groin. **

**Snape caressed himself through the fabric of his trousers for a few minutes before he unbuttoned and unzipped them. His erection now exposed, Snape firmly grabbed his length, pumping at a moderate pace. In his mind he was imaging his hands were Harry's hands that were jerking him in pleasure. Within only a few minutes, Snape quickened to a frenzied pace and he came with a loud groan.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Harry stomped along the grounds until the quidditch pitch was in sight. He stopped and looked at it in silence. He wiped away tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and was about to mount his broom.**

"**Hi Harry!" Cried Sirius happily. He was walking with Lupin towards the gates on the edge of Hogwarts.**

**Harry quickly turned around. When he saw it was Sirius and Remus, he looked down and kicked at the ground a little.**

"**Out for a good flying session?" Sirius continued happily.**

"**Yeah." Harry replied glumly.**

**Lupin stood still with a bewildered look on his face. "What did he do now?"**

"**Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. What are you guys up to?"**

"**We are headed into Hogsmead to do some shopping. You should come with us."**

"**Yeah! We could go to Honeydukes and Zonko's! It'll be fun!" Sirius said excitedly.**

"**Merlin, Sirius! Calm down, If you're not careful you'll wet yourself." Lupin turned back to Harry. "Please say you'll come. I would really like you to come, and it looks like it would do you some good. Besides, Sirius might have a fit if you don't."**

**Harry smiled and chuckled slightly. "Alright I'll go. For Sirius' sake." Lupin smiled and grabbed Harry's broom. He shrank it down and put it in his pocket. With Harry in tow, they continued their walk into Hogsmead.**

**Once in Honeydukes Sirius dragged Harry throughout the store, grabbing any sweets Harry was even remotely interested in. It was his strange way to cheer Harry up. And while Harry appreciated it, he felt in need of some time alone by the time they left.**

**Harry sighed. "Would you guys mind if I head back early?"**

"**Sure Harry. Is everything OK?" Sirius asked.**

"**I'm fine. I've just had a rough day and I have a lot on my mind. I think I just need rest."**

**Lupin pulled Harry into a hug. "We'll stop by later to check on you and to drop off your treats."**

**Harry stepped back from Lupin, only to find himself roughly grabbed and pulled into Sirius. "Take care, Cub. I'm sure it'll be ok." He released Harry and went off with Lupin to continue shopping.**

**Harry sighed again, and started making his way back to Hogwarts. He was walking up the path to the gates of Hogwarts when people jumped out of the woods at him.**

"**Well if it isn't Hogwart's own celebrity. Potter, The Golden Boy. What do you think boys? Should we show him a little hospitality?" The others in the group laughed while they slowly surrounded him.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Snape was in his living room trying to read a potions manual. After reading the same sentence for what seemed like the 100****th**** time he snapped it shut. His mind kept wandering to his kiss with Harry that morning. And then consequently to the look on Harry's face when he sent him away.**

**Snape was interrupted from his musings by a knock on his door. When he saw who it was, he was thoroughly annoyed. "What are you two mutts doing here?" Snape said, his annoyance evident. **

**Sirius took a few menacing steps forward. Lupin held up his arm to stop him.**

"**We are here to see Harry." Lupin stated plainly.**

"**Well he isn't here. So if you'd please…" Snape gestured towards the door.**

"**What do you mean he's not here? He said he was coming back to rest hours ago!"**

"**Relax, Black. I'm sure Potter just went to pout at the quidditch pitch. He does have an unhealthy obsession with that broom of his." Snape sneered at his unwelcome visitors.**

"**That's rather difficult, considering his broom is in my pocket." Lupin extracted Harry's Firebolt, and showed it to Snape. Lupin and Sirius shared a concerned look with each other.**

"**Now before the two of you go into a premature panic, we should look into Potter's usual haunts. Leave it to him to say one thing and do another."**

"**How can you have such blatant disregard for your own husband?" Sirius yelled and grabbed the front of Snape's robes.**

"**Unhand me this instant!" Snape grasped Sirius' hand and tried to pry it off his clothes.**

"**Would the both of you just shut up?" Sirius and Snape both looked at Lupin. Sirius with shock clear on his face, and released Snape. Lupin was normaly so soft spoken that hearing him yell came to a shock for him. "Continue this petty display **_**after**_** we find Harry. Any ideas how we can accomplish it quickly?"**

**Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. Lupin was right. Damnit. "Because Potter and I am married, I can use our bond to locate him."**

"**Then do it already!" Sirius snapped. Snape looked at him with contempt and anger.**

**Grasping the ring on his finger, Snape closed his eyes and concentrated on Harry. He felt a tingling in his mind and soon images raced across his vision. They were speeding faster and faster until they abruptly stopped and he saw only Harry. Snape was not one to be easily shocked, but what he saw did just that. Snape opened his eyes. "We have to hurry."**

**The three of them raced to Harry. He was on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, naked and tied to a tree. His arms were outstretched and tied to two adjacent trees. He looked as if he had taken quite a beating. His body was swollen with several bruises and cuts, but the most shocking was that he had the word "freak" carved into his chest.**

**Sirius ran over to Harry with the other two quickly behind. They untied him and Harry slumped unconsciously into Sirius' arms. Upon inspection they found him still alive but in worse shape than originally feared. His right leg and a few ribs appeared to be broken and his left shoulder was dislocated again. Along with the word "freak" etched into his chest, they discovered the word "fag" was carved into his back. It looked like a twisted version of a sports jersey.**

**Snape took off his cloak and wrapped Harry in it. He then gently scooped him out of Sirius' arms and they quickly made their way back to the castle. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So finally another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Because you are all so patient, I have included a crudely drawn Snarry art for you guys. It was originally designed by my friend and smut expert Kristen. Enjoy! : )**_

_Harry was waking up. The light shone brightly in his eyes and he hurt all over. He heard voices talking about someone. He wasn't sure who._

"_I managed to heal his bones, but some of the more deeper bruises, like around his neck, will take longer to heal." That must be Madam Pompfrey, Harry thought._

"_What about the cuts?" That sounded like Sirius._

_Madam Pompfrey sighed. "Unfortunately his cuts were deep and his attackers used some sort of spell to keep them from being healed. At least by magical means."_

"_So what does that mean? What's gonna happen to him?" Sirius again_

"_We had to resort to some muggle techniques. Primitive, but it will work. I'm sorry, but we had to sew his wounds shut."_

"_Merlin. That's…disgusting."_

"_Agreed." Said Harry, Finally opening his eyes._

"_Harry!" Lupin cried, and soon Harry was surrounded by people."_

"_Why am I in the infirmary?"_

"_You were hurt Harry. Don't you remember?" Lupin asked with concern._

"_What? The last thing I remember was walking back to Hogwarts after shopping with you and Sirius. What happened to me?" Panic was creeping into Harry's voice._

"_Frankly we were hoping you could tell us what happened. And maybe who did this to you." Sirius said as calmly as he could._

"_What happened? Tell me what you do know!" Lupin calmly went on to explain how they found Harry and what state he was in. Harry then realized with sudden shock that Madam Pompfrey had been talking about him earlier. Now in Full panic mode, Harry looked down at his chest and saw it wrapped in bloody bandages. He touched them gingerly and felt sharp pain. "No, no, no, NO!" He started to half sob and half scream._

_At that point Snape stepped forward with a Calming Draught and a sleeping potion. He sat down behind Harry and gently coaxed him to drink the potions. Finally Harry drank them and collapsed into Snape. _

_Unbelievably to Sirius and Lupin, Snape remained where he was and coddled his young husband. They looked at each other and shrugged. Lupin stood up and pulled on Sirius to get him to do the same._

_Sirius was extremely reluctant to go, and fought Lupin as he dragged him to the door of the infirmary. "Remus! Let me go! I'm not going to leave my godson with that, that,…That monster!"_

_Lupin put his face in one of his hands and sighed heavily. "Really, Sirius, when are you going to grow up. We aren't children anymore. Snape is not a child anymore either, and stopped being Snivillus long ago. He obviously has started caring for Harry and the two of them need this time alone to bond." Lupin turned and walked out the doors._

_Sirius, fully chastised looked over at Snape and Harry. He still had the urge to go over and wrench Harry from Snape's arms and take him far away from the man. But no. He hated to admit it, but Remus was right. He slowly and reluctantly turned and followed Remus out the door._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Harry was walking back up the path to Hogwarts when shadowy figures emerged from the forest. They surrounded him and dragged him into the forest. They started clawing away his clothes and beating him. One of the figures reached down for something and Harry saw a flash of metal…_

Harry woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night and he didn't know where he was. As a result Harry started to panic and search for his glasses. He shot out of bed and promptly fell to the floor. A sharp pain from his wounds immediately followed. He winced as he sat up and gently placed a hand over his chest wounds. Harry leaned against the bed and curled his legs up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself and put his head down on his knees. Still quite distraught, Harry slowly rocked back and forth. He was trying his hardest not to cry.

Snape walked into his bedroom and saw Harry on the floor. He quickly want over to Harry and knelt down in front of him. He slowly put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry? Is everything all right?"

Harry looked up at Snape. Not quite seeing him; only a blurry face that _could _be Snape. "Professor?" Harry asked shakily.

"Yes, Harry. It's me." Snape reached over to a table and grabbed Harry's glasses. He carefully put them on Harry's face, and Snape came into focus. "What happened Harry? Why are you all crumpled up on the floor?"

"I had a nightmare and I didn't know where I was. And then I couldn't find my glasses, and I fell on the floor and hurt myself!" Harry was talking really fast, and Snape almost didn't catch it all. He looked at Snape and saw him frowning down at him. "I was just scared." Harry said in a small voice, looking down.

To Harry's surprise, Snape grabbed his arms and pulled Harry to himself and held him there. "I'm sorry. I should have been here in case you woke up. I didn't think that you would with the sleeping potion." He stood up, pulling Harry up with him and sat him on the bed. "Are you still in any pain?" Harry nodded. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Snape left the room to retrieve a pain potion and quickly returned to Harry. He sat down next to his young husband on the bed, and handed him the vial. "Here. Drink this. It will help with the pain."

Harry downed the concoction in two gulps and set the vial down on the bedside table. "Thank you, Sir."

"You know, if you're going to be my husband I think you better call me Severus." He reached out to brush hair out of Harry's eyes.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" Snape responded now caressing the side of Harry's face.

Harry slowly leaned forward and hesitantly kissed him. Severus responded immediately to the gentle kiss. He gently grabbed Harry by the face and deepened the kiss. Harry parted his lips and Severus's tongue plunged forward exploring the younger man's mouth. He gently pushed Harry down on to the bed and laid on top of him. He started kissing down Harry's jaw and started lightly biting when he reached his neck.

Harry moaned softly and ran his hands through Severus' hair and down his back. Severus worked his way back up back to Harry's mouth and leaned back in for another searing kiss. He slid his hands down Harry's chest and slipped them under his shirt, lifting it up as his hands slid back up, mindful not to cause damage to Harry's injuries..

Harry felt his erection straining in his pants underneath Snape's own erection, and looked away feeling embarrassed. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, and hoped Snape wouldn't notice.

Severus turned his attention to Harry's exposed torso. He kissed, licked' and nipped his way down the bare skin. He allowed his hands to travel up Harry's thighs . He could feel Harry's erection against his own and went to slide his hands down Harry's pants.

When he felt Snape's hands on the waistband of his pajama bottoms, Harry started to tense up. "Severus please…don't." Harry said in a small pleading voice. Severus continued and pulled off his bottoms, leaving Harry only in his boxers. "Please! Stop!" He was starting to panic. "NO!" He screamed and shoved Severus off of him. He backed away to the headboard and curled up into himself and cried.

"Merlin Harry! I'm so sorry." He pulled off a blanket off the end of the bed and draped it around Harry's shoulders. He clung to it and wrapped it tightly around himself. "Here." Snape held out Harry's clothes to him. He wiped his face and then took the clothes from Snape. He quickly put them back on, and wrapped the blanket around himself again. "Please for give me, Harry. I was just caught up in the moment, and I wasn't thinking. I'm truly sorry."

Harry looked up at Snape and saw true remorse in his eyes. "I'll be ok. It was nice, but then it started to remind me of…you know."

"Your rapes?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Harry. You have no need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry. It should have occurred to me. The last time was only about three weeks ago." He slowly made his way over to sit next to Harry. To his surprise Harry leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"I know we need to do it soon, but can we put it off for another day?"

Snape hugged him tighter. "Of course Harry."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snape and Harry had both just finished getting dressed when they heard a knock on their door. Snape quickly walked over to the door and opened it. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"Good morning Severus."

"Minister." Snape hissed.

"Can I come in and have a quick chat with you and Harry?"

"If you must." Snape stepped aside and gestured for the Minister to come inside. Fudge sat in an armchair across from Harry who was sitting in a loveseat. Snape went and sat down next to Harry and held his hand.

"So how is the marriage going?"

"Cut the crap Cornelius. Ask us what you really want to know." Severus snapped irritably.

"Fine. Have you boys consummated the marriage yet?"

"No. Unfortunately, Harry has suffered a great ordeal. He was attacked not long ago' and sustained some serious injury. Some of which had to be treated with primitive muggle techniques. Perhaps the ministry would be willing to give us more time?"

"You know the law is strict with these things. I have certain pressures and you know I can't give you and Harry special treatment."

"Pressures, Minister? You mean a certain blonde haired tyrant by the name of Malfoy?"

Fudge stood up. "That's enough! You had better complete this marriage by the deadline or it becomes void. You have one week left. Tick-tock boys." With that Cornelius Fudge stormed out and slammed the door.

Snape sighed heavily. "I have work to do excuse me." Snape skulked over to his office and closed the door, leaving Harry by himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night Harry was reading in bed. It was 2:00 in the morning and Severus still hadn't come to bed. Harry sighed and was about to go find him when he walked into the bedroom.

"What are still doing up?" Snape asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Snape grunted in reply. "Where have you been?"

"I was working in some potions for the hospital wing." Snape started getting undressed and ready for bed. Harry blushed as he watched the man get undressed.

Snape pulled on silk pajama bottoms and got into bed. "Harry. I know you don't want to, but we really need to consummate our marriage."

Harry started fidgeting; getting nervous. "When should we do it?"

"The sooner the better." He looked over at Harry and saw him looking down wringing his hands. He scooted closer to him.

"You mean tonight, don't you." Harry said dejectedly.

"It won't be any easier if we wait until the end of the week. I think we should just get it over with."

Harry sighed. He was sure he was going to vomit. He didn't want to do this. He DID NOT want to do this.

Snape started kissing Harry's neck. "I promise I will be gentle, Harry." He reached over and pulled Harry's shirt off. Harry started trembling, and looked Snape in the eyes.

Snape kissed Harry on the mouth and Harry slowly responded. Snape licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth to allow Snape's tongue access. There tongues twisted around battling for control and eventually Harry conceded control to Snape. He kissed down Harry's abdomen and licked around Harry's navel. He slowly grasped the waistband of Harry's pajama bottoms and boxers and slowly pulled down on the fabric to reveal Harry's growing erection. Snape ran his hands along the tops of Harry's thighs and started kissing his leg from the knee and worked his way up to his inner thigh.

Snape summoned some lubricant and dipped a finger into the thick substance. He brought his finger to Harry's entrance and rubbed the opening, spreading the lubricant and then gently inserted his finger.

Harry hissed at the pain of the intrusion. Keeping his finger in place Snape leaned up and kissed Harry to try and calm him. When Harry got used to the finger, he started to slowly move it in and out. Soon he added another finger and made a scissor action with his fingers to stretch Harry as much as possible. When He became accustomed to the fingers and Snape felt he was as prepared as possible he removed his fingers and took off his own pajama bottoms. He then scooped out more lubricant and generously applied it to his erect cock. He positioned himself in between Harry's legs and slowly entered him.

Harry cried out in pain, and Severus soothingly stoked Harry's legs. He waited for Harry to get accustomed to his penis before he began thrusting into Harry. He angled himself so that when he thrust into Harry he hit his prostate. He heard Harry begin to breath heavily and he quickened the pace. When Snape felt his orgasm building he reached in between him and Harry and grabbed Harry's penis. "Come with me Harry."

He began pumping Harry's cock in time with his thrusting. The duel sexual stimuli caused Harry's muscles to tighten and within a few minutes Harry came causing cum to cover Snape's hand and chest. The tightening of muscles around Snap's erection caused him to come soon after into Harry.

Snape removed his hand from Harry's dying erection and placed both hands on Harry's legs as he kept thrusting to ride out the last waves of pleasure going through his body.

Soon after Snape tried running comforting hands on Harry's thighs and sides of his torso while he pulled out of him. He laid down next to Harry, still breathing heavily and muttered a cleansing spell over both of them.

Harry sat up and grabbed his pajama bottoms and put them back on. He then ran into the bathroom, where he retched forcibly into the toilet. He collapsed in front of it, and began to openly and loudly sob.

Outside, Snape listened to Harry's gut-wrenching and heart-wrenching crying. The sex had been necessary and Harry had complied, but it still reeked with undertones of rape.

Snape closed his eyes as Harry's cries echoed throughout his chambers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here I am again. I know it has been awhile, and I'm sorry. As some of you know though, real life has kicked me in the teeth. Family deaths, computer death, New job, new semester of school. Both of which are considered full time. I wouldn't even have today as rest if the college wasn't closed for Labor Day. Thank you Labor Day, and thank you readers for sticking with me.**

Snape got out of bed and searched for his pajama bottoms. When he found them he pulled them on and headed into the bathroom. He discovered Harry in front of the tub hugging himself, and still crying. "Harry?" Snape said quietly, reaching out a hand to Harry.

Harry jerked away from Snape's hand. "Don't touch me. Please…Don't touch me."

"Harry…I'm…" He ran a hand through his hair and knelt down in front of Harry. "I'm sorry." The word felt almost foreign to him, but on this rare occasion he meant it whole heartedly. He reached out for Harry again, with the intent of hugging him. Meaning only to give the boy comfort.

Harry quickly stood up and side stepped Snape's out stretched arms. He started to run. He ran out of the bathroom, out of the rooms, and just kept going. Harry pushed himself to keep going, until eventually found himself on the quidditch pitch. He ducked under the bleachers, and tucked himself into a corner. He once again curled up into himself, trying to make himself as small and insignificant as he felt. He wanted to hide; wanted to disappear; never to be seen from again. By anyone. Harry was not that lucky.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius and Lupin had been up all night talking, holding hands, and occasionally kissing. They had only just started dating and decided to keep it a secret for now. Neither of the men had been aware how long they had been talking, until they both realized that they were famished. It was past 3:00 in the morning and had missed dinner ages ago.

Lupin had volunteered to go down and get them some food from the kitchens, Every step he took felt like he was walking on air, and he had a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. All because of a certain animagus. He was in a world all his own until he was abruptly jarred from it by someone running past him like death was chasing him. They nearly bowled him over, and he almost didn't have time to register that it was Harry before he was out of sight.

"What in the hell?" Lupin asked himself; very confused. The quest for food forgotten, Lupin went after Harry. For the first time Lupin was grateful that he was a werewolf. Without his keen sense of smell, he would never have been able to track Harry. 'I swear, if Harry had been a muggle, he would have been the star of the track team, instead of our quidditch prodigy.' He thought to himself as he made his way outside, and to where Harry had stashed himself away.

When Lupin finally made it to Harry's location he immediately took in the clear state of Harry's distress. Seeing that Harry was only wearing pajama bottoms, he quickly took off his outer robes and wrapped Harry in them. As soon as Lupin placed his arms around Harry, he began to panic and struggle.

"Harry, ssshhh. It's just me." He gently rocked Harry until he stopped struggling. He looked down at the motionless boy in his arms and saw that he Had fallen asleep. That or passed out. He collected Harry into his arms, and slowly made his way back to the castle. He decided that if Harry was this distraught at this time of night, that he must have run away from his home. He took Harry to his own rooms instead.

"Thank Merlin your back, Remus. I'm star…What's going on?" He went over to Lupin and unburdened him of Harry and laid him gently on the couch.

"I was on my way to the kitchens when Harry raced by. He nearly knocked me down. Well I followed him and I found him on the quidditch pitch. Hiding under the bleachers."

"What?" Sirius responded, looking at Lupin incredulously.

"Just what I said. I found him under the bleachers, curled up in a ball, and crying."

Sirius knelt down next to Harry and brushed a lock of hair off his face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "What happened cub?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Harry had left, Snape went into a flurry of action. He quickly pulled on a set of robes and grabbed a calming draught. He then went after Harry. Snape reached out for the bond he shared with Harry and followed it as fast as he could. As he should have suspected, it led him right to Lupin's private quarters. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. Snape was in no need to deal with the quick-tempered werewolf. And he just knew that he would get the blame for Harry's current distress.

But wasn't he to blame, the other half of him argued. Yes and no he decided. Yes, he had just consummated his marriage to Harry, and no, because he wasn't the one to beat and rape Harry in the past. Snape sighed heavily and knocked on the door; his concern for Harry far out weighing his displeasure to be in Lupin's company.

Lupin opened the door and narrowed his eyes when he saw Snape at his door. "What do you want Severus?" He growled out.

"I want to see Harry." Snape fought to keep his anger in check. It would not get him anywhere with Lupin.

"Tell me why I should let you."

"He's _my_ husband, Lupin."

"You hurt him"

"Yes, but not on purpose!"

Lupin raised his eyebrow at Snape, and quietly contemplated him before slowly opening the door further to allow Snape entrance.

Snape rushed over to Harry's side and pushed Sirius out of the way. "What happened to him?"

"We were going to ask you the same question, Snivillus!"

"That's enough! Stop this petty snipping. All that matters right now is Harry. To answer your question Severus, We're not sure. I was out walking when Harry bolted past me. I followed him. He passed out and I brought him here. Your turn. What happened to make him run out at 3:00 in the morning?"

Snape sighed wearily. "Earlier we had a visit from Fudge. He not so pleasantly reminded us we only had a week left to consummate our marriage. And tonight we did." Snape looked away, feeling guilty.

"Why you sick-"

"Sirius! What Severus did was for Harry's own good. As weird as that sounds." He turned to face Snape and took in his guilty expression. "How…How did Harry respond…to you?" Lupin asked awkwardly?

"He was quiet through out, but his body had responded to my attentions."

"I see. And did he, that is I mean to say, did he…reach completion?"

"With both barrels."

"Alright! Sirius intervened. "A simple yes or no would have sufficed!"

Snape and Sirius continued to argue and make fun of each other.

Lupin had enough. He scooped Harry up and took him to his room to lay him down on his bed, The arguing pair didn't even notice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Harry was back on the path to Hogwarts, Shadows dashed in and out of the forest lining the path. He turned around sharply trying to focus on the figures swirling around him. They swooped down on him and dragged him into the trees._

_A glint of steel._

_And then a voice. "You've caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people…"_

_So familiar. If he could just remember._

_Just remember…_

_A scream._

_Then nothing…_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Harry awoke with a strangled gasp. He sat up panting. His mind reeling; grasping at the tattered edges of his fading nightmare. He looked up and saw Lupin by his side.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Yes. Peachy."

"Then perhaps you would like to explain the nocturnal jog this evening?"

Harry looked down. "It's so embarrassing." He whispered.

"Harry. You are upset. I promise I won't laugh. Or make fun of you."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yesterday the Minister of Magic came and reminded us that we only had a week left to consummate our marriage. Then later that night, or this morning rather, we did."

"Why did it upset you so much?" Lupin of course knew why, but he couldn't let Harry know he knew about his rape.

"Remus, I…" Harry's voice broke. "You remember the day you picked me up from the Dursley's? The night before, and several times before, my uncle raped me."

Lupin pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "And sex with Severus reminded you of that."

"Yes, but it was different. It felt different. Severus was gentle."

"It was pleasurable."

"Yes. I liked it and that scared me. If I liked it this time, then at least part of me liked it the other times. And what if that part of me really did ask for it and my uncle was right? That I'm just a cheap dirty whore?"

"You are not a whore!"

"Yes I am! I whored my self out in return for protection! And I like it! I have never felt more cheap or dirty!" He was sobbing again.

Lupin gently rocked him. "It's not true Harry. You were forced by people and situations beyond your control. That says nothing about you, only the monsters that wish to hurt you." Eventually Harry calmed back down and Lupin wiped the tears off of Harry's face. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Would you mind if I took a bath and stayed the night?"

"Not at all." Lupin stood up and pulled out a set of pajamas out of his wardrobe. He handed them to Harry and ushered him to the bathroom. "You can borrow these and feel free to use anything you find in here."

"Thank you." Harry hugged him and closed the door.

Lupin had just decided to check on Snape and Sirius, when he heard a crash and the shattering of glass. "Damn those men! That had better not have been my blue vase." Lupin threw open his bedroom door and saw Sirius and Snape rolling on the floor, hitting each other. Unfortunately for them the blue vase was also on the floor in pieces.

Finally having more than enough, Lupin threw stunning spells at them. They both went rigid and laid there on the floor not moving.

"I have had just about all I can handle from the two of you. We are not children anymore, and we must find a way to behave civilly with each other. For Harry's sake. He needs the three of us, and right now he doesn't have either of you. You two are so wrapped up in your childhood grudges that you guys didn't even notice that Harry was awake and no longer in the room. I know that this will not be solved tonight, so for now I'm going to lift the stunning spell. And when I do, I want you, Severus, to go talk with Harry. And I want you, Sirius, to just leave, because frankly I can't look at either of you." Lupin Lifted the spell and stormed away to his office.

Just as directed, Sirius left via the floo and Snape went to talk with Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snape quietly entered the bathroom, and saw Harry pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. Harry's back was turned to him, and Snape picked up the matching pajama top. He walked over to Harry with it and draped it over Harry's shoulders.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry sharply turned around when he heard the deep, silky tones of Snape's voice. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you truly think that I would not come after you?" Harry only looked down in response. "Since you brought it up, would you care to explain your hasty departure?"

Harry sighed.

"Well?"

"I was scared. Confused. In a way, what I was feeling was new and exciting."

"Go on." Snape said feeling Smug.

"And in another way I was back with my uncle. Fulfilling another obligation to survive. I felt dirty again."

"I see." Snape's smugness deflated quickly deflated like a popped balloon. The damage to his pride smarted, but if he allowed himself, he would have realized the pain of a much deeper emotional injury.

"Are you coming back to the rooms or not?" He asked slightly coldly.

"Actually, I think I might stay here tonight and just take a breather."

"That's fine by me, Potter. Perhaps I'll get a decent nights sleep for once without your aggravating presence." Snape hissed out the last word and turned to leave.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Severus…"

Snape narrowed his eyes and wrenched his arm free, then continued out the door.

**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 10. Not the most exciting part of the story, but it is necessary. I already have part of Chapter 11 done, so hopefully you all won't have to wait as long. Well…Tell me what you think.**


End file.
